A. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to database systems in general and more particularly to databases that integrate information regarding communications with business enterprises, efficiently sorting and storing such information as well as accessing and reporting such information in a variety of report formats.
B. Background of the Invention
Present day packaged database applications are somewhat limited in their ability to integrate business contact functions. For example, common customer relationships management (CRM) software systems are able to provide some business analytics for single channels through which outside contacts communicate with the business (contact channels). However, such common CRM software systems are incapable of providing an integrated database system that is capable of analyzing data unified across a number of different contact channels. In other words, integration of a series of different databases for different contact channels to provide an overall view of the integrated business contact system such that analytics can be applied to that overall system has not previously been offered as a packaged application.
Typical CRM applications will allow the user to perform case management and tracking of customer preferences. Typically a customer may wish to contact a customer support center, for example, to report a problem they are having with a particular product that they have purchased. For example, a customer may report a problem with a washing machine or some software they have purchased. The customer typically calls to a customer support center that then prepares a ticket that includes a case number. The case number is then tracked by the CRM application. When the customer calls in again, the support organization can identify the customer and track the status of the repair. Similarly, when a customer calls a sales organization they may be inquiring about a purchase they have made. The customer is given a purchase number to identify that customer. When the customer calls in again, information regarding the previous purchases of that customer is provided to the sales attendant. Some CRM applications and supporting software are capable of analyzing customer purchases to develop insights into customer purchasing habits and likely purchase preferences. Hence, typical CRM applications are somewhat limited in the information that they can provide.
In the contemporary economy, businesses have many different contact channels. For example, a business may have an automatic call distributor (ACD) that is used with an interactive voice response (IVR) system to direct customers to particular customer service representatives that have expertise in a particular area. Further, the business may have a web page which allows customers to enter into interactive sessions on the web page and learn more information about products and support issues. Further, email can be used by businesses to contact customers and for customers to contact the business regarding both sales and support issues.
Applicant is unaware of any existing system other than the invention herein claimed that can integrate the data that is generated by each of these different contact channels, including the customer relationships management channel, to perform business analytics and determine the success of any particular product, the efficiency of customer support, and similar issues.